La niña de sus sueños
by Reme de Rouge
Summary: Con un bostezo, River le prometió no casarse ni abandonarlo de momento y preguntó si podía volver a dormirse. River x Komui, Linalí, Bookman.


**La niña de sus sueños**

Hace muchos años, cuando Komui era pre adolescente y estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en falos apasionados, poblando sus fantasías, tuvo un sueño diferente de los otros. Ya más adulto, tendría la vaga y cómica impresión de que el nombre correcto para la experiencia era "premonición".

Aunque poco después de eso, el dolor acompaña esa certeza y otra más tangible. En ese primer sueño, él y Linalí jugaban a esconderse en un valle ruinoso, bañado por un sol fuerte, amarillo y cegador. A Komui le dolían los ojos y perdió de vista a su hermana pequeña, en tanto se los restregaba, intentando preguntarse dónde estaban, cómo habían llegado allí y por qué era tan importante esconderse.

Linalí vestía de blanco y tenía una flor roja enroscada en la muñeca.

Parecía prepararse para tomar la primera comunión o algo similar y en sus ansias e inquietudes, huía muerta de risa ante los insistentes llamados de Komui, escabulléndose entre las ruinas.

Su hermano mayor se preguntaba, además de las variantes básicas del sueño, cómo es que tenía puesto un abrigo a cuadros y una lupa, aparentando ser una mala copia de algún detective inglés.

O por qué enfocaba debajo de una gruesa lente una Biblia en latín, cuando en ese entonces ni siquiera eran cristianos.

¿Cómo podía un sintoismo prácticamente ateo, fomentar incluso en sueños, la búsqueda de quién-sabe-qué-respuesta en un libro que sólo conocía mediante otros libros?

Cuando parecía encontrar algo, una pista onírica en alguna parte, su mirada volvía a vagar por el valle, ruinoso bajo un cielo abierto, celeste y brillante. Komui le habló al fin, con un sobresalto. Estaba de pie, recta y erguida como una estatua santa o el espíritu guardián de algún templo. Tenía los brazos extendidos, como en una oración hacia arriba. Había cientos de palomas sobre los grandes escombros y Komui se sorprendía de la atención que parecían prestar hacia su hermana, al punto de ignorarlo casi por completo.

Una voz maternal le decía, retumbando ronca en su oído.

-Linalí se ha ido.-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como cumpliendo con la afirmación escuchada, el espejismo de su hermana ya no estaba.

La tierra moviéndose bajo sus pies lo despertó y los gritos de Lina primero, de sus padres luego, de todo el pueblo más tarde, lo sumieron en la demencia de la catástrofe.

Al despertar en el hospital, una semana después, comprendió que estaba solo y el sueño se convirtió en una mera extensión del doloroso recuerdo de esa noche.

El segundo sueño tuvo lugar siete años después. Había hecho el amor con River y se había dormido con una mano metida en su pantalón, aventurada entre la bragueta abierta. Ahora estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la Religión Oscura, en busca de su hermana. Sus botas tenían las agujetas desatadas y se tropezaba dos o tres veces, yéndose de bruces al piso, perdiendo los anteojos y la cordura.

Unos murmullos decían:

-Es demasiado joven para dar ese paso.

-¿Casarse ahora?¡Pobre niña ingenua!

-Le romperán el corazón...

-¡Y con otro Exorcista!

De repente, la necesidad de encontrar a Lina es reemplazada por la urgente necesidad de impedir tal boda. Como si supiera de quién hablan.

Entonces, la voz de su padre resonaba como un reproche: _Nadie ama a los muertos._ En el centro de la capilla, situada al frente del altar, Linali destacaba por el reflejo de las velas contra el encaje blanco de un vestido de novia. Tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos y el rostro cubierto y sombrío por un velo.

Hay que decir una cosa: Komui Lee no iba a dejar partir a su hermana tan fácilmente. En especial cuando no sabía con quién diablos iba todo ese bodrio. Y fue entonces, cuando intentó hablarle a Lina, con lágrimas en los ojos...tropezó con la alfombra roja. Justo antes de desmayarse en un montón de estrellas, veía a un anciano caminar hacia el altar y tomar de las manos a la joven Lee.

Cuando despertó en el pecho de Welham, sudando frío y susurrándole al oído "no puedes casarte, por favor no lo hagas", se encontró con dos cejas pobladas y arqueadas.

Con un bostezo, River le prometió no casarse ni abandonarlo de momento y preguntó si podía volver a dormirse.

Komui comprendió que no era el lugar para sacar conjeturas. Decidió levantarse de una vez por todas aunque en su impulso desde la cama, a sus pantalones, hicieran soltar a River un gemido lleno de reproches.

-¿Dónde está mi taza del desayuno?

-Son las tres de la madrugada.-Sollozó River bajo una almohada, apretando la funda azul.

-¿Crees que está con los trastos de la cena?

Diez minutos más tarde, sus nudillos tocarían a la puerta de la Biblioteca-dormitorio del Hombre-libro. Cuando le atendieron, envuelto el anciano en una especie de kimono negro, con pequeños pandas dibujados en los bordes, Komui Lee se mordió los labios y le preguntó, riendo nerviosamente, si todavía era aficionado a leer la borra del café.

Por supuesto que pedirle beber té a esas horas, era muy desconsiderado, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera noche en el cuartel que pasaba desde hacía seis meses...así que Komui se preguntaba si bastaría con echarle una rápida ojeada a su taza del desayuno, la que convenientemente había sido recientemente utilizada para beber té isleño en hebras, poderoso energizante que mantenía su precioso cerebro en funcionamiento, pese a que su cuerpo en cuestión realizaba las tres horas diarias de descanso recomendables para el científico esclavo en promedio. El contra de esta ventaja era que, si bien una cantidad importante de enigmas se veían resueltos al abrir los ojos, lo más natural era que su inconsciente se inclinara a jugarle un par de bromas pesadas, tales como el sueño que acabara de tener. Bookman arqueó las cejas.

-Desperté gritando...o cuando menos, hablando en voz alta, pidiéndole que no se casara.-Contó mediante murmullos, veinte minutos más tarde, arrodillado ante un pocillo de té oscuro (en una taza negra, con dos conejitos abrazados cerca de la base...Komui ignoraba por qué no había utilizado la suya, ni mucho menos, cómo alguien podía despreciarla con tamaño desdén, apartándola con el dorso de la mano como a un plato de comida mala...)

Bookman parecía haber despertado varias horas antes, pero la forma en que meneó la cabeza al negar dormir a la llegada de Komui, trajo por más de un motivo la imagen de Rabi, el joven aprendiz, jugando solitario en la cama desmantelada, con la mitad del cuerpo hundido en un almohadón. Pero esa clase de suposiciones estaban infundadas, probablemente asumidas erróneamente. La única imagen casi idéntica, que bien pudo haber sido calco de la suposición, tenía a River como estudiante (de ciencias exactas) durante su primer período de prueba, desnudo sobre el escritorio, con las rodillas haciendo soporte para sus codos, mirándolo vestirse, y felicitarlo por haber entrado en la élite del Área Científica.

Por supuesto que tanto River como Rabi eran mayores de edad, libres de hacer lo que les pareciera de sus cuerpos, tanto con superiores como con quien les diera la gana. Bookman lo miró ceñudo y le aseguró con los ojos clavados en la tetera, que sus sueños poco tenían que ver con Linalí.

Komui quiso librarse de sus temblores apretando los puños, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando visualizar a la pequeña Lee rodeada de frías máquinas, muriendo de tristeza, como tres años antes. Angustia pura, ¿cómo podía algo, siquiera un sueño, no estar unido a esa situación?

-¿Está seguro?-Le preguntó con una ancha sonrisa, reluciente de incomodidad. Su voz temblaba también y se aclaró la garganta, sensibilizada por haber pasado un pocillo ardiente en menos de un segundo.

-Soy un Hombre-Libro. Solo sé lo que tengo que escribir para dejar registro en la Historia. Me veo obligado a reproducir toda esta conversación a puño y letra, ni bien usted vuelva a su cama. La interpretación no es el punto fuerte de un Narrador Objetivo.-Suspiró profundamente y se sirvió más agua caliente sobre sus hojas rojas de té. El humo de la infusión dibujó largas serpientes grises en torno a su rostro macilento. -Pero un verdadero Historiador, siente los golpes a la Humanidad en su piel y los deja impresos en su cuerpo. La subjetividad es inevitable. Y tus sueños son un reflejo de tus inseguridades. En el que describes, eres tú mismo la persona a la cual persigues. Tu lado más poderoso y el vulnerable. Eres como un niño de seis años, vestido como Sherlock Homes y buscándose a sí mismo. Es probable que fuese a esa edad cuando murió tu inocencia, o sea, el momento en que abandonaste a tu niño interior. ¿Recuerdas algo de esa época?

Komui se restregó los párpados cerrados, con la yema de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Su niñez tuvo carácter castrante y su adolescencia fue una etapa llena de dudas profesionales. El momento donde más seguridad había sentido, fue cuando murieron sus padres y la Religión Oscura reclamó el derecho de custodiar a Linalí. Todo se volvió una vertical carrera por escalar puestos y encontrarla. Carrera que nunca se terminaba, porque tuvo que convertirse en un carcelero amoroso y receloso para con todos los que de él dependían. En el fondo, se sabía un ser cada vez más despiadado con sus semejantes, absorbido por la terrible tarea de mantener el puesto y sacando a puntapiés a cualquier posible rival ni bien era divisado.

-La mujer que está a punto de contraer nupcias poco deseadas también eres tú en algún nivel. ¿Has recibido alguna oferta de trabajo últimamente?-Preguntó el sabio Hombre-libro, muy quedamente.

Una sonrisa entre pícara y afiebrada se dibujó en los labios del joven chino.

-No más que de costumbre.

Komui ya estaba acostumbrado a rechazar, desde cátedras universitarias hasta proyectos sustentados por pequeños empresarios, ansias golosas de echar manos a su mente, ofreciendo toneladas de dinero a cambio de sus servicios. Cartas que eran quemadas por encendedores con forma de conejito rosado y llamadas que eran cortadas en seco ni bien la intención de felicitarlo por su tesis, se trastocaba en una oferta tentadora a su lado capitalista. Ni que decir un par de sujetos con traje a los que tuvo el gusto de cerrar la puerta en las narices. Con una cordial sonrisa, desde luego.

-...pero dígame una cosa, Bookman, ¿por qué aparecen las ruinas?

El hombre mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Tu alma, que es muy antigua, hijo mío. Y no eres, precisamente, todo lo nuevo que crees conocer.


End file.
